The Seduction Challenge
by NatD-LE
Summary: Antonio tries to seduce Lovino for once. After a bit of advice from his friends and a quick trip to Lovi's closet, he tries out his somewhat sexy plan. RomaSpa Prostitute AU smut with Romano on top.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Another fic from my Prostitute AU. In the AU, Antonio is kinda clueless about sex (he'skindaavirginwhenhemeetsRomacoughcough) while Romano is, well, quite experienced uwu. This is also based off of a fantastic comic by of-romano-and-spain aka Houdi. The dance and outfit is fairly similar.**

**There is smut toward the end, with Romano topping.**

* * *

Antonio's eyes opened only to squeeze shut again when the sun peeking through the blinds shone down on his face. He instinctively turned away from it and kept his eyes closed for only a moment before opening them on a much more beautiful sight. He smiled at the sleeping Italian beside him, face half burrowed into the pillow he was hugging and still fast asleep. His hand reached over to gently brush his chestnut-colored locks from his face and froze momentarily when his face twitched before continuing the soft touch. Looking at Romano's satisfied and peaceful expression, his thoughts drifted back to last night.

Romano had returned from 'work' just before 9pm, earlier than normal. Antonio never approved of Romano's occupation and the Italian had promised to look for other jobs, but until then, they both had to suck it up and deal with the jobs they currently have in favor of keeping their (actually Antonio's) apartment and living in it without starving or hot water. Since Antonio worked morning until late afternoon, he would have time to have dinner with his lover before the younger man had to leave for his 'shift'. He usually returned very late in the night and snuck into the bed beside Antonio to catch some sleep. They would look forward to weekends when Antonio was off or days when Romano didn't get any calls; it meant more time together.

Yesterday was one of those rare days where they'd get more time together. So Antonio had the idea to make a celebratory supper to eat on the couch while watching a movie. However, it took Romano less than a few minutes of being in the apartment for him to wrap his arms around Antonio's neck from behind and whisper sweet yet naughty things into his ear, effectively making the Spaniard's plan difficult to execute. He eventually gave up on making the food in favor of being dragged into the bedroom and enjoying a long and amazing night with his equally amazing boyfriend.

Antonio shuddered internally as he recalled the words Romano had whispered to him last night. Some sweet and gentle that made him want to melt and some dirty that made his body heat up in all the right ways. The Italian was an expert at getting men and women aroused. It was a vital part of his job. Naturally, getting someone as new to a sexual relationship as Antonio into bed is an easy task. Sometimes, he wonders how the younger man does it, and whether he could do the same.

Antonio bit his lip. The topic came up every so often in his mind. He saw often in stories or TV shows how couples treat each other equally and share life roles. The husband can cook the dinner or the wife can fix the broken appliance. In sex, perhaps the husband can be tied up or the wife can top, somehow.

Antonio and Romano may not be married, but they already put equality to the bedroom. However, Antonio was always the one enticed to have sex when the Italian was in the mood, not the other way around. Tonio never once seduced him. One time he tried, he goofed up and ended up just yanking Romano close to kiss him. Even the kiss was cut short before it went anywhere. It saddened the Spaniard, both on his account and Romano's; Roma is always taking initiative in leading them to have sex and it makes Antonio a little guilty for not doing his share.

Antonio had recently been trying to come up with ways to seduce his lover for once. He had been observing Romano while he did it and he concluded it had something to do with the way you speak. While he thought about it more, Romano began to stir and opened his eyes to find Antonio staring at him with a look of wonder and deep thought. A soft shade of red dusted his cheeks and he rubbed at his eyes. "What're you looking at?" He grumbled groggily. Antonio blinked, coming out of his thoughts. Now was his chance to try out some seduction. Buzzing with slight excitement, he cleared his throat and attempted to speak in a low purr.

"Just the most perfect boyfriend in the world~" His voice cracked in effort and he thought he messed it up, but his hope was restored when Romano turned even more red and slightly flustered. That is, until he grabbed a pillow and threw it down onto his face.

"You sappy bastard, shut up." Antonio was delighted when he heard a slight smile in his voice— he loved complimenting Romano until he smiled because he loves Romano's smiles— but knew from the slight creak in the bed from the Italian slipping onto his feet that his attempt hadn't worked. He pulled the pillow off and tried once more with the 'sexy voice'.

"How about a shower together, cutie?" He actually managed a purr this time and even batted his eyes for emphasis, but it had little effect on the younger brunette focusing on pulling clothes out of the dresser.

"Mm, sure. Too lazy to wash my hair anyway, so you can do it." He smirked teasingly and walked to the bathroom. Antonio sighed and, with a small wince, got out of bed to join him in bathing. _"Oh well" _he shrugged mentally. _"It's too soon for another round anyway."_ Deciding that, they enjoyed the free day with meals together and cuddling in front of the TV before Romano had to go to work.

The rest of the week, Antonio remained optimistic about his plans. However, he was convinced that he was missing something, because just saying things in a certain tone doesn't seem to work. He could ask Romano about it, but that would spoil the surprise and it's not as romantic and sexy if it's predetermined. Instead, Antonio decided to go to the most sex-savvy person he knows next to Romano.

"I don't know what to do, Francis!" He complained one evening over the phone right after his boyfriend left for work. "I want to be sexy for Roma and stuff, but the voice doesn't seem to work."

"**Well, of course not, silly Spaniard!**" He scoffed. "**It takes much more than the tone of your voice to seduce someone, especially someone as used to sex as a slut.**"

"I thought I told you not to talk about him like that!" Antonio huffed. A soft apology followed. "But the tone of Romano's voice always seems to work—"

"**If you're already in the mood for sex, a suggestion may be all you need. But even a professional like Romano can't make someone horny with just a few suggestive words and, knowing you, it would take a lot more to get you in the mood fast.**"

"But that's really all he does!"

"**Noo, that's all you THINK about him doing. Seduction, my friend, is all about getting into a person's mind and pushing the right buttons inside until they snap and beg for you to take them. Half the time, we don't realize what they do to us because all we think about is taking them into the bedroom and ripping clothes apa—**"

"Okay, okay!" Antonio stopped him, face hot. "Then, I just have to find Romano's buttons and push them?"

"**That's correct. Although…**" Francis paused thoughtfully while the Spaniard waited with baited breath. **"Since he is a sl— I mean, a professional— regular tactics like touching and sexy tones and showing a little skin might not work as well.**"

"So what should I do?"

"**Find out what your little Italian lover likes and go crazy with it. Make a show of it.**"

"What? Like, a striptease?"

"**If that's what he likes, then yes.**" Antonio nodded to himself thoughtfully.

"Well, then I have a lot to think about! Thank you, Francis!"

"**Anytime, my friend. Say, why not just ask Romano all of this?**"

"Oh, I want to surprise him. If he knows what I'm up to, it won't be as romantic."

"**Ah, I see. Good luck, then. See if you can tape your attempt**."

"Why?" Antonio's eyebrows furrowed at the slight amusement in Francis's tone.

"**Just in case. Good bye, Toni.**"

"Bye bye, Francis." Antonio ended the call and sat back to think. Find out what Romano likes and make a show of it? Well, he could do a striptease, but Romano likes taking Antonio's clothes off himself; he'd always take over if Antonio tried. He thought and thought almost all night until he fell asleep and was carried to bed by the Italian in question when he got home. By then, he came up with a few ideas.

Antonio concluded that Romano liked music, dancing, and those tight and revealing yet stylish clothes in his closet. Slowly, he began to set his plan into motion. He would take Francis's advice to heart and give Romano a show so seductive, he'd beg to be taken.

Antonio started by looking through Romano's CDs for what music he likes. He found a few with some romantic and/or seductive music, so he did eenie meenie minee mo to decide. He picked a CD with an odd black and white cover of a white-haired woman with black clothing on. It looked odd, but the songs on it were great.

Next was his closet. Antonio had a smaller choice because he was a little bigger in size compared to Romano, so some of his clothes wouldn't fit. The best one he found was an outfit that connected in the back. Luckily, with ties in the front, he could adjust the size. Plus, the accessories he found with it were really cute! Idly wondering why Romano never wore it in front of him, he deemed it perfect for this plan and stashed it so he could find it later.

Unfortunately, while the missing CD went by unnoticed, the same could not be said for the outfit. While he was cooking dinner, Romano received a call that seemed to be from a regular client. He went to change and came back half naked and looking a little embarrassed. "Um, Toni?"

"Si, Roma? What is it?"

"This is gonna sound odd, but have you seen one of my suits? It, er, looks like a corset with short shorts." He got more and more flustered with every word that Antonio almost broke down and admitted to hiding it, but he controlled himself and shook his head.

"No, I haven't."

"Really? Y-you didn't go into my closet for laundry or anything?"

"Nope. Sorry. Maybe you left it somewhere, or it fell behind something in the closet?" He shrugged and focused on cooking, hoping the Italian wouldn't see through his ruse.

"Yeah… that's probably it." He agreed to himself and went back to change into something else. Antonio let out a sigh of relief. The following weekend, Antonio pulled out all the stops to make sure they had the whole day to themselves. He called Romano's friends Ned and Femke to cover for him at work so he wouldn't be called down and he set up the music and outfit someplace where he can grab it easily. Then, he excused himself after eating to the bedroom for a siesta, requesting to be alone when Romano offered to join him because he 'had a headache'.

It took a few adjustments, but the 'suit' was finally on the Spaniard's body. He had only tried it on twice thus far and, aside from the tight shorts, it fit him well. The laces tickled his skin. He straightened out the accessories and set up the stereo so it was on. He brought the remote along and snuck down the hallway to peek into the main room. Romano was distracted with a book; now was the perfect time. Antonio took a deep breath and pushed play before dropping the remote onto the carpet.

Romano was reading a good book he borrowed from one of his friends when he heard some music playing faintly. He frowned at the familiarity, as well as how close it sounded. _"Is Antonio playing with my stereo?" _He wondered. The Italian turned in his seat to call down the hall and stopped cold. Leaning against the door frame was his boyfriend, dressed in his missing black suit with matching stockings and gloves. For some reason, he was also wearing some black boots. His voice got caught in his throat as he gaped at the scantly-dressed Spaniard.

Somewhere behind Antonio, the singing began and the Spaniard started singing along, walking toward the couch where Romano was sitting. The Italian knew the song pretty well, especially from how the radio overplayed it long ago. "_Ra ra ah ah ah~_" Toni vocalized along. By now, he was right in front of the couch and he reached forward to brush his fingers under Romano's chin. "_Roma, Roma-a-ah_" He kept going, moving his shoulders and spinning around, then falling backwards over the arm of the couch into Romano's lap and smiling sweetly up at him. "_Want your romance~_"

"T-Toni, what the hell are you doing?" Romano finally choked out. Though admittedly hot, this whole display was weird and so unlike his boyfriend.

"What's the matter, Roma?" Antonio leaned up and locked his arms around the frozen man's neck. "Don't you want a _bad romance_~?" When he heard Romano's breath catch, he took it as a good sign and leaned in closer to kiss him. The Italian was hesitant, but complied and even prompted a deeper kiss. The book fell closed from his hand as he reached up to grab the front of the corset and loosen the ties. Antonio began getting excited and moved slightly to straddle Romano's hips, sliding his tongue across Roma's lips in approval.

A shudder ran through the younger man's body and his thumbs tweaked the Spaniard's nipples, something he knew Antonio liked. He groaned and ground his hips against Romano's in response, the bulge confound in the tight black pants brushing against the forming erection in the Italian's jeans. Loving the feeling of their crotches touching, Romano grabbed handfuls of his ass and pressed him closer.

They continued the foreplay on the couch for a while before Antonio pulled away. Romano watched in confusion as his boyfriend got off his lap and grabbed his hands to pull him up to his feet. Antonio's heart was pounding and he felt like he was flying while he was doing something he had always wanted to do: _he_ dragged _Romano_ into the bedroom to have sex.

Neither of them took any notice to the CD still playing, too focused on one another to care. Romano pulled him into another kiss once they were in the bedroom before gently pushing Antonio onto the mattress. He finished undressing him from _his _suit before kneeling on the floor and taking his erection into his mouth. Antonio moaned at the fantastic feeling of his lover's hot and wet mouth. He reached down and combed back at the dark brown locks gently.

Romano smiled a little around the cock at the soft touch. The majority of his life spent having sex for money, he has been mouth-fucked, his hair gets pulled, forced to deepthroat, you name it. Antonio has always been gentle and sweet with him. The first time it happened, he was actually scared that he had been doing a poor job satisfying Antonio. When he told the Spaniard, the sad face he made and the way he peppered the Italian with soft kisses, murmuring in a mix of Spanish and English that such a wonderful person shouldn't be abused in such a way, made Romano break down crying. He could not figure out what he did to deserve such a wonderful man; he still can't figure it out.

"Ah! R-Ro— ahh~" Antonio moaned and whimpered as he got closer to cumming. Romano leaned away and made his way up the bed to kiss those parted red lips. He felt warm hands undoing the buttons on his pants and pushing his shirt up. He let himself be undressed before getting a tube of lube from the bedside table drawer. He coated two fingers with it and waited until Antonio gave a nod before sliding one of them in slowly. This wasn't their first time having sex, but to Romano,there was a difference between fucking a stranger and making love to your boyfriend. He wanted to be gentle, lest he scare or break him by going too fast or too hard.

He made sure the entrance was slick enough before adding another finger and stretching it gently, all the while using his other hand to tweak a nipple or slide a finger along the head and shaft of his cock. Antonio whimpered and panted at all the stimulation he was getting and breathlessly begged the Italian to hurry. Finally, he pulled the fingers away, briefly tasting the precum gathered on one hand while his lube-covered hand slicked up his own cock.

Ever so slowly, Romano slid into the entrance. Antonio's back arched slightly and he waited until he was adjusted before lifting his legs and hooking them around Roma's waist. The Italian began thrusting into him slowly. The raw pleasure traveled through his body in waves and Toni clung to his love, moaning and calling out his name. Romano, red and panting with pleasure, started picking up some speed.

When he managed to brush against that tender bundle of nerves within him, Antonio's breath hitched and trembled. "A-ahh! Ro-Roma!"

"Mmn, Toni!" Romano groaned, feeling the cavern tighten pleasurably around his cock.

"Ah— hahh! I-I won't last, mi amor." He panted. Romano reached in-between them and began pumping his cock while thrusting into the Spaniard a little bit faster. His sounds of ecstasy got louder and it didn't take long for him to finally release. Romano continued his motions, slowing down while helping his lover ride out the orgasm while reaching his own. Finally, with a long moan, he filled the hole and pulled out before collapsing beside his dazed lover.

There was a moment of comfortable silence where the couple caught their breaths and looked at one another. Romano grabbed one of Antonio's hands and played with the fingers gently. "So when were you gonna tell me you stole my fucking clothes?" Antonio blushed.

"I didn't steal; I borrowed them only for tonight."

"Mmm." He hummed. "Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you borrow them? For that matter, what was with that ridiculous little show?"

"Well…" Antonio bit his lip. _"I guess, since I tried and we had sex, the truth would be best" _He decided. "I wanted to try seducing you." Romano's eyebrows furrowed. "You always say these… sexy things to get me in the mood for making love. I tried to do the same, but it didn't work, so I called Francis and he gave me some suggestions and I came up with this plan." He looked at Romano, measuring his reaction to his explanation.

Romano's eyes widened a little, a warm feeling spreading from his heart to the rest of him. Antonio squeezed into one of his outfits and danced like an idiot to Lady Gaga to be sexy for _him_? He was at a loss for words momentarily. That was… incredibly flattering of him, but to try so hard to make Romano hard felt incredibly dumb. The Italian lifted himself onto his elbow and cupped Toni's cheek, looking him seriously in the eyes.

"Antonio, you're really a clueless bastard" He murmured. "if you don't realize just what you do to me." Now it was Antonio's turn to look confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Horniness goes both ways. Do you think I get back home from work just to fucking have sex again?" He shook his head slightly. "I walk in the door to see you greeting me with that sweet smile even though you know what I've been doing all night. You turn around and flaunt that fine ass or say something like 'have you eaten yet' or 'come cuddle with me' or some shit. Hell, you could be half asleep on the couch from waiting for me." He made a soft groaning sound in his throat and leaned in to kiss his lover. "You turn me on without even trying. You turn me on for being the sweet and naturally sexy fucker you always are."

"R-really?!" Antonio lit up in happiness. Romano let himself smile and get pulled into another kiss, sliding on top of him again and just laying there entwined in a warm hold. "It makes me really happy to hear that." Antonio sighed, glowing now. His worries were for nothing; Romano was attracted to him without the effort of seducing him. He never felt more relieved.

"Thank you." The Italian muttered suddenly. "For trying, I mean. It was… sweet of you."

"Of course. Anything to make you happy, amor."

"You're a piss-poor seducer" He chuckled. "but you're still a damn fine lover."


End file.
